


Working Lunch

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [125]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Background Relationships, Discussion of Abortion, Friendship, Gen, Medical Professionals, Minor Luke Cage/Claire Temple, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael was staring at the ceiling, sighing as he rubbed at his eyes. “Is everything alright sir?”He chuckled as he shook his head, “I'm just, so bored.”“Perhaps some activity will help alleviate the boredom?”He smiled as he yawned, “Probably... Don't have a clue what I should do though. Finished all the cleaning, even the messes we made during the cleaning. The fridge is stocked, we don't need anything in the house.”“Perhaps a leisure trip to the store?”Michael sighed, “Don't really want to people right now, J.”Jarvis chuckled as he stepped forward to curl up with him in the bed, “Perhaps a more private activity?”“Hmmmm, not really in the mood for activity like that at the moment, but cuddling is always welcome.”Jarvis nuzzled at his neck as he held him closer, “Is it, a day, sir?”“It seems it's a weird day... wouldn't call it 'a day' just yet.”Jarvis tensed, making Michael blink, “Miss Temple is calling, sir.”*Disclaimer: Up front, Abortion discussion in tags because Medical professions are discussing the chances and risks of the possibility that there could be complications during pregnancy that could lead to that outcome.
Relationships: Claire Temple & Michael Morbius, Jarvis/Michael Morbius/Peter Parker
Series: Twilight is for Sookers [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Working Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Not Dead! (This has been sitting finished on my comp for long enough that I literally had that one fry and had to get a new one and data transfer before finally saying "F IT! Here's the next story" even though personally I think this story could go farther down the line it can still pretty much squeeze in just about anywhere)

Michael was staring at the ceiling, sighing as he rubbed at his eyes. “Is everything alright sir?”

He chuckled as he shook his head, “I'm just, so bored.”

“Perhaps some activity will help alleviate the boredom?”

He smiled as he yawned, “Probably... Don't have a clue what I should do though. Finished all the cleaning, even the messes we made during the cleaning. The fridge is stocked, we don't need anything in the house.”

“Perhaps a leisure trip to the store?”

Michael sighed, “Don't really want to people right now, J.”

Jarvis chuckled as he stepped forward to curl up with him in the bed, “Perhaps a more private activity?”

“Hmmmm, not really in the mood for activity like that at the moment, but cuddling is always welcome.”

Jarvis nuzzled at his neck as he held him closer, “Is it, a day, sir?”

“It seems it's a weird day... wouldn't call it 'a day' just yet.”

Jarvis tensed, making Michael blink, “Miss Temple is calling, sir.”

Michael groaned, “Still on leave, Claire, I can't come in, you'll have to move down the list.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch.”

Michael blinked, shifting up, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah everything's... fine, just was wondering if you wanted to get lunch.”

“Claire, did something happen?”

Claire actually laughed before grumbling as a horn sounded nearby her, “Yeah, guess I'm a little paranoid about something. I was wondering if you could check me over and take a look?”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Working lunch?”

“Kinda? More, second opinion than working really. Just, could you?”

“Is it, bad?”

Claire gave a bit of a high pitched laugh, “No, not bad, just, need a wellness check up that's all.”

“Alright, when and where?”

“I'm already on my way, meet you at the Penthouse?”

Michael sighed, “Yeah, I'll have Jarvis head down when you get here. I'm gonna get a shower. See you soon.”

“Thanks, kid.”

-

Michael was frowning as he yawned, blinking at Claire's worried look, “So, what's up? Anything weird come back from tests or anything?”

Claire bit her lip and shrugged about the time that Michael pinpointed the reason she wanted a check, “Don't, just, don't get excited or anything, okay?”

“Claire, wait, do you- not want it?”

“No, no, it's just, I'm so old, I'm still like, freaking myself out...” Claire actually crossed her arms over her stomach, “The chances of miscarriage is higher the older you get, and I'm actually past the time I should have already started going through that 'last hurrah' bullshit. What if it starts while- and I lose it?”

“We'll, we'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen okay? Just, no more smoking, even when stressed, ugh, no stress for that matter, and no late night drinks... Just, don't do anything really that raises the chance of your body getting royally pissed alright?”

“Michael, I'm not going to take 9 months outa my life just to, sit on my ass with my feet up.” Claire glared as she flopped onto the couch. “What am I going to do? I, I want to tell him, but I don't want to get his hopes up and then have everything just-”

“Claire, I understand, wanting to keep it as an unknown at the moment until you're certain that everything is alright because of that medical knowledge just eating away and causing you anxiety but- It will be a thousand times worse, if something does happen and then you speak up or don't have someone to talk to or lean on. Not to mention, that worry will always be there, until the moment you hear that first cry. And I doubt you'll earn many points keeping something like this a secret until you're starting to show.”

Claire sighed, “I know, I just don't want to get hopes up...”

Michael shook his head and smiled, “What all have you run, test wise?”

Claire winced, “Well, I peed on the stick...”

Michael laughed, “Hopefully not right before you asked me to lunch.”

“I- yeah I panicked when I was late, alright? And the whole false positive things, I did it a few times the past week. But, yes, Doctor, I washed my hands...”

Michael snickered at the eye roll, “Come on, let's get you a blood test and some basic marker checks. Maybe we can get a heads up on what problem areas you might have.”

“Right, genetic- genetic markers, um... about the father...”

Michael stopped heading toward the clinic, “You know who he is, right? The way you're reacting, I mean, it wasn't a fling or a one night that just, happened?”

“No, he's... he's here to stay, and yeah he's the only one it could be. It's just, he's got- he's got some genetic issues himself too.”

“Like?”

Claire winced, “You and him have a bit in common, he- let's just say he's got his own forced mutation past going on.”

“So outside variables? What type of forced mutation?”

Claire rubbed at her face and sighed, “You've met Luke, right?”

Michael blinked and then smiled, “Yeah, big fella, holds himself like a cop?”

Claire chuckled, “Yeah that's him.”

“Must be a minor mutation, unless he covers up like I do.”

“No, it's,” Claire chuckled, “It's not a minor mutation. He was experimented on, it did something to his skin. Made it impervious.”

“Is it, do you know if it can be passed genetically?”

Claire shrugged, “Who the fuck knows...”

Michael sighed, “Are you going to tell him before or after? Because to test for his specific, stable I'm assuming, mutation or whatever the cause of his uniqueness is, we'd need a sample from him too, to check for any inconsistencies that his odd genetic makeup might cause in the results.”

Claire sighed as she flopped onto the examination table, “I'm gonna have to tell him regardless aren't I?”

“Let's just, get the blood test going, verify and make sure you're doing alright too. I know it's early but hormones can hit you harder and that can cause your worry to get worse if you are close to-”

“Don't even say it, I already know I might as well be in the middle of it, just don't say it.”

Michael shrugged, “Yeah, I get that, still, it's something we need to prepare for and take into account.”

Claire was silent up until Michael got the needle into her arm, “Shit!”

Michael froze, instantly focused on the vein he'd hit, realizing it hadn't rolled or burst, “What?”

“I just realized, Luke can't get blood drawn...”

“You said it effected his skin, right? Just the epidermis or all areas outside of organ and muscle tissues?”

“Just skin, that we know of, he's been knocked out- he's even bled without external damage.”

“We'll be able to make a blood draw, he just might not like it.” Claire sighed as he finished the draw and put the gauze to the puncture, “Just consider it down payment for the labor.”

Claire laughed, “Oh god, I'm so telling him that when he complains.”

Michael chuckled as he started the testing, “So... is he on the list of permitted to know?”

Claire sighed, “I- I don't want to tell him, not until I know that everything is alright, that it's not ectopic or, or that we can't, that we can't risk the pregnancy.”

“Jarvis, make sure Claire gets a print out of the results, and run for the risk markers.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael held up his hands, “Alright, let me get a better look, it didn't sound like an ectopic but I'm working a little distracted, so.”

Claire laughed as she shifted back and flinched at the soft tap against her stomach, “Careful, I'm ticklish.”

“Yeah, I know,” Michael grumbled as he tapped a few more times a little harder. “It's not ectopic but we are going to want to watch the development...”

“That tone means a lot when I've worked with you for so long... what's the reason we want to watch it?”

“It's not ectopic, but it's, very close to being ectopic. It's positioned closer to the cervix than I'd really like.”

“Shit...” Claire gulped as she took a deep breathe, “But it's not implanted in the cervix?”

“No, Claire, you're going to need an actual OB look at this. Honestly, if you came into the ER with bleeding though... and I found that near the bleed site... I might have to make a call.”

“Yeah, cervical pregnancies rarely make it past the first tri- if something happens during then, and it's that close-”

“Someone that doesn't know details might make the call.”

“I'll, I'll set up an OB appointment, I'll- fuck- I'll make sure they pass the info to you.”

“Claire, I'm just a friend, but, if you need anyone to help, let me know. Though, yeah, I'd tell him, before the appointment.” Jarvis tapped his shoulder, handing off the paper, making him blink and smile, “The good news, it looks to be all clear, at least the early testing. No intense hormone shifts, well outside the 'you're pregnant' ones.”

Claire gave a sigh of relief as she looked over the print out, “So, I'm pregnant.”

Michael smiled and nodded, “Yep, that's what you came here to verify.”

“Alright, and we need to pay attention, and- wait out the second trimester.”

“The OB will be able to give you more info on that, I'm trauma/ER based, we've done and dealt with many pregnancy issues but- that was after the fact or during the problem, never with a heads up like this.”

Claire gave a sigh of relief as she checked over the test, “Okay, so, yeah, I need to get an appointment and-”

Michael smiled and patted her arm, “Tell him.”

She grinned and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Want backup?”

Claire chuckled, “Could you?”

“Of course.” Michael hugged her, “Was there any other worries?”

“There was, still is but, yeah, like you said, specialist will help better with those ones. But, now it's just- not a false positive due to tumors or cysts or hormone shifting.”

Michael rubbed her shoulder and smiled, “Nope, none of that. So, about that lunch. Want to grab some take out and head over to tell him?”

“Thai sounds really good actually.”

Michael groaned and pulled away, “Alright, Thai it is. Come on, I'm starving, and you are now officially eating for two.”

Claire was smiling and doing a little relieved sigh, “Right, I owe you lunch.”

“Just, watch out for the morning sickness if that hasn't kicked in yet, it's a bitch,” Michael grumbled as Claire blinked at him and shook her head. “Parker, was a weird pregnancy...”

“Did the surrogate have much issue? I mean, Xe's Peter's mainly from the look of things. Don't know how you got your genes involved, cause it's pretty obvious you were involved there too somewhere.”

Michael stopped in front of the elevator, “You, that's right you weren't in the loop... Um, Parker's, ours. I mean, I carried Parker,” Michael shrugged at the blinking. “It's, a really long story and honestly the less you know the better.”

“Kid, you are just full of surprises aren't you?”

“Yeah, I know,” he shrugged as they got into the elevator.

“So, morning sickness huh?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “That kid wouldn't let me eat anything but pancakes and cantaloupe...”

Claire chuckled, “Coulda been worse, I bet.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
